


stay with me for a while or at least until i stop sneezing

by duality_of_toad



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fever Dreams, Gift Fic, M/M, Pre-Calamity (Legend of Zelda), Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Whump, i guess??, link is dumb and got sick, me i guess - Freeform, who puts a rito in charge of a hylian??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duality_of_toad/pseuds/duality_of_toad
Summary: Link is sick. Revali is stuck taking care of him
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	stay with me for a while or at least until i stop sneezing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kurpo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurpo/gifts).



> thank you for betaing as always hades <3

“A-A _choo_!”

Link snorted like a Bokoblin, with the amount of snot swinging from his nose like one as well. How _disgusting_. Yet it amused Revali. He covered his ever-growing smile with his wing, sneering in secret as Zelda held her hand to Link’s head. 

“Oh dear, you’re burning up.” She mumbled. She wrung out a wet washcloth and held it to his head, Link shivered under its touch. 

“How gratifying it is to see the Champion of Hyrule succumb to something as simple as a cold!” Revali sneered, finally releasing his laughter. Zelda turned to him with her hand at the ready to smack him. 

“He was fine for most of the trip but,” She bit her lip, “I...may have gotten too curious about a ChuChu. It was covered in ice, and I wished to study it, but it exploded suddenly!” She held out her arms as if to emphasize how large the explosion had been. “It was a dome of ice around us! Link pushed me out of the way and took the full impact of the explosion. He immediately started sniffling, and got so weak Urbosa had to carry him.” 

Revali listened, yet he could not shake the pleased smirk from his beak. Perhaps _this_ would prove to the King that the knight was not suited for the job, and it was up to the Rito Champion himself to take over as Champion of Hyrule. If a mere cold could defeat him, Revali wondered how he would fare against the Calamity itself. _Heh._ What a pathetic sight it would be. 

“Princess.” Urbosa’s voice entered the hut behind Revali, startling him out of his thoughts. “My soldiers were just alerted about an issue in Gerudo Desert. We may have to leave sooner than expected.” 

“Urbosa, but--” Zelda’s eyes trailed to Link, who shivered even as he was covered in a thick layer of blankets. “We can’t travel while he’s like this, can we?” 

Urbosa rubbed her temples, “No, we shouldn’t move him while he’s this sickly. It would be better to have him remain here, and we may return to him as soon as we can.” 

_Ha!_ Even more proof that Link is incapable of doing his job! This will be perfect evidence for Revali to use against him--

“You wouldn’t mind taking care of our friend here, now, would you?” Urbosa whispered to Revali, a hand resting on his shoulder with a smug smile curved on her lips. He felt his heart sink to his talons. _Yes,_ he did mind. He minded a lot. If anything, he would rather go free-falling into Death Mountain than nurse Link back to health. However, Urbosa’s golden eyes pierced deep into his soul, and he gulped hard. No was simply not an option. 

“Ah...yes, that wouldn’t be an issue, Urbosa,” Revali said, though it was barely above a mutter. This obviously pleased her, for she patted his back with a hearty laugh. 

“Then it’s settled! Zelda, we should be heading out now. I shall go on ahead, please catch up when you’re ready.” Urbosa said, and she left the hut. As soon as she rounded the corner, Revali glared at the princess. 

“You do know I rather--” 

“Yeah yeah, save it,” Zelda said, her formalities leaving the room with Urbosa. “If I come back and Link’s dead, I’m blaming you for his death.” 

“Because it’ll be _my_ fault that _you_ left a Rito in charge of a Hylian while he’s sick. Pray tell how that makes sense, princess?” 

Zelda groaned. “Remind me not to help you the next time _you_ get sick.” 

“Princess, if I were to get sick, I would be beyond recovery, as would the entire village,” Revali said, and Zelda pinched the bridge of her nose. “I thought you’d know that, being an aspiring scholar or whatnot.” 

“Whatever. Just don’t kill him, okay?” 

“Aye aye, your Majesty.” 

Zelda scoffed at him. She pulled her journal out, scribbling a few instructions down and ripping it out, handing it to Revali. With that, she left, jogging down the creaking steps that held Rito Village together. Revali eyed Link. The knight wheezed through his mouth, and his face was flushed as red as Mipha’s scales. 

_Dear, Hylia, what have I gotten myself into?_

The first thing on Zelda’s checklist for Revali was to gather ingredients for Link’s dinner, which apparently had specific supplies according to the princess. 

The only means of help was the village’s healer, and even they had no idea how to handle a sickly Hylian. However, they knew how to cook, fortunately, though most of the supplies they needed were not in stock. They shooed Revali out of their hut, stating they would keep an eye out for Link while he was out. _Fantastic_. First, he needed to play doctor, now he needed to scavenge for this dinner. What a joke. 

Revali searched for the crumbled up list in his pocket. In barely illegible handwriting, it said Hylian Herb, Rock Salt, and the meat from an Eldin Ostrich. Because of course, it did. He recalled an old wives’ tale that was passed between Hylians, how the stock from an ostrich could help cure any sickness. The last person he expected to believe in this type of superstition was the princess herself. Yet, he couldn’t be mad, for this was his only lead on how to help Hylians recover. 

Revali rubbed his eyes. He dreaded the heat of Death Mountain, remembering how when he had visited Daruk, his feathers had caught fire on contact. He hoped for his sake that he didn’t need to venture far into the region for the supplies as he took off. 

Eldin Ostriches were no match for his quick aim. The problem was how fast the mountain’s heat burned his catch. No matter how quick he flew, his hunt would be up in flames by the time he approached it.

On his fifth failed kill, Revali wondered Why should he care if Link healed or not? Then, as he recalled Link’s feeble body, how he struggled to breathe, that phrase felt like a mental punch in the gut. He remembered Zelda’s phrase, how she would not help him if he were sick. However, he knew who would. Link would, without question. That noble bastard was in this position _because_ he had helped someone, and Revali had no doubt in his mind that he would come to his aid if needed. 

That _annoyed_ him. 

Revali was quick to draw his bow aiming the bomb arrow at the first target he could find. He fired, and a deposit exploded into bits, a harsh echo booming through the evening sky. Rock salt rained down from the sky, one landing on Revali’s head, and he shouted in frustration. Well. At least that was one ingredient. He scooped it up, shoving it into his satchel with grumbled curses. Damn that Link. Damn the princess. And damn these aggravating ostriches-- 

Something chirped behind Revali. He froze, letting his head slowly swerve to glance over his shoulder. Speak of the devil. 

An ostrich eyed Revali. Its long and awkward legs scraped its claws against the rugged rock of the mountain, squawking at him. He gave it a coy smile, readying his bow and arrow. One more time. He guessed that wouldn’t hurt. Though this bird didn’t seem passive like the ones before. Instead, it lunged at him with all the anger of a Moblin, screeching violently. Revali screamed, flying rapid shots at the creature before it had the chance to attack him, and it fell with a pathetic thump to the ground before his feet. He gathered the raw meat as fast as he could. He was ready to _leave._ The Hyrule Herb he could get on the way home, but for now, he was tired of the Eldin Region. 

_Hold on, Link, your_ savior _is returning home._

  
  


“Well, this will have to do.” 

The healer cooked the quick meal, handing two bowls off to Revali, one with only the broth from the Hylian Herb, the bitter smell assaulting his senses, his face twisting in disgust. The other was...just a soup. With the ostrich meat in it. Was that it? _This_ was the great wives’ tale that spontaneously healed Hylians? Whatever. He thanked the healer and they nodded, leaving him alone with his “patient”. 

It was clear that Link had not moved since Revali had left. His face remained flushed as it had before, and his breathing was shallow. lost on what to do now, Revali merely sat down on the floor, resting his head against the bed. It _pounded_ as he grimaced, scrapping at what little knowledge on Hylian anatomy he had for what to do next. He tilted the broth bowl, watching as the leaves and liquid twirled, following his movements. 

A hand rested against his feathery cheek. 

Revali gasped, nearly spilling the bowl and all its contents in shock. His head shot up, and his green eyes met Link’s glazed over blue ones, a small smile on his lips. 

“Hey,” Link croaked, his fingers scratching Revali’s feathers. The touch was light, and it sent a shiver down Revali’s spine. Not only that, but he hadn’t heard Link’s voice in a moment. Like this, He sounded like a different person. He continued, “What do you have there?” 

Revali remained silent. He eyed the bowl in his lap before lifting it to Link, handing it over. He took it, almost letting it slip from his grip as he did. Revali watched as he held the bowl to his nose, though he didn’t drink from it. Instead, he took a deep whiff of it, his nose whistling such a high pitched noise as he did, making Revali cringe. Link let out a sharp exhale before eyeing the second bowl Revali held. 

“What’s that?” 

Revali finally managed to say something, though it was just a scoff at first. “Your dinner, your highness.” He muttered. He sat up to hand this properly to Link, not wanting to waste hours of hunting just for such a clumsy man to spill it onto himself.

Link’s body trembled as he attempted to sit up, and Revali had to reach out to assist him. That earned him another smile, and he was taken aback. This was not the usual knight Revali knew Link as. He was used to a more aloof demeanor, his lips sealed tight as he observed the world around him in utter silence. Now, he spoke, his muscles almost straining against every movement his face made. It felt wrong, and Revali’s face still buzzed from where Link had pet him. 

Link remained the glutton he always was, even as his body fought against him. Gulping down every last drop of the soup in mere minutes, his lips smacking in such an obnoxious way Revali fought against having to cover his ears to relieve himself from the noise. As fast as Link had eaten, he had fallen asleep, his head falling hard against the soft pillows as he snored. 

Revali watched him. He half debated leaving him, yet his body stayed planted to the ground. A small voice in the back of his mind urged him to stay exactly where he was, to keep an eye on Link through the night in case he needed something. What if he woke up and needed a drink? Or needed another meal? Revali cursed himself for wanting to stay, knowing how that morning he could have made a list for everything he would rather do. 

Perhaps Link’s voice had changed his mind. Yes. That could be something he could blame it on. His mind raced with every excuse he could think of, how maybe he was just tired from his day of hunting, or how he should make sure Link didn’t somehow choke on his own spit in his sleep. 

Anything to ignore the tiny voice shouting that he cared for him. 

  
  


Revali didn’t remember falling asleep. Only that he awoke to something touching his feathers and soft mumbles in his ears. He lifted his head, eyes slow to focus on the scene before him and legs asleep as they have been stuck in criss-cross for Hylia knows how long. Link’s hand was back in on his face, rough fingers running through his thick coat as he mumbled something under his breath. Revali leaned close to hear him better. 

“M...Mommy....”

 _Mommy?!_ Revali was appalled. He was a second away from snapping at Link when he saw the poor Hylian was still lost to the world, eyes glazed over as he stared at Revali like a dead fish. He lifted a wing to Link’s forehead. The poor man was burning up, it was as if Death Mountain was transformed into a Hylian. Revali could recall vague memories of what Hylians called a _fever_ , and that they could cause hallucinations if severe enough, and Link was somehow imagining a _Rito_ as his poor mother. Link’s fingers were still intertwined with Revali’s feathers, gentle strokes that almost caused a sweet chirp to erupt from his throat. He caught himself, eyeing Link with a benign gaze as he continued to try to string a slur of words together to form a proper sentence. 

“Can you....read me a story?” Link managed to spit out, and Revali bit back a groan. He thought for a moment, watching how his chest raised and lowered, debating if he should actually entertain this...this _child_ of a man. Why, he didn’t owe him anything, especially not playing the part of his _mother_. But...Revali could only sigh. 

“What would you like to hear?” He asked. Before he could stop himself, his wing trailed Link’s face, mimicking the touch on his feathers to move a strand of hair out of his eye. It stuck for a moment, sweat gluing it in place, but the slightest budge forced it aside. Link’s eyes watered, and Revali couldn’t tell if it was from pain or simply exhaustion. He answered Revali’s question with a shrug, his watery eyes searching Revali’s face for inspiration. 

“I feel cold.” Was apparently his answer, “Can you hold me?” 

Revali winced. How this man, who had layers upon layers of blankets covering him, was _cold_ was beyond any reasoning he could think of. When he did not budge, Link’s lip quivered into a pout, his eyes beginning to water more as he waited for Revali to climb into his bed. 

“Fine,” Revali grumbled. He stood up, careful not to accidentally step on Link as he climbed over his body to lay next to him. A soft “yay” came from Link as he settled in, resting his beak over Link’s shoulder and wrapped his wings around him. Link snuggled up against him, back to Revali’s chest, and wheezing immediately erupted from him as Revali settled in. 

_Great_. This somehow couldn’t get worse--

The thought was interrupted by Link rolling over. He buried his face in Revali’s chest, and a rhythmic drumbeat pounded against the resting head. Not only that, but he had managed to somehow roll over Revali’s wing, officially trapping himself in the bed with him. Every movement he made causes Link to nestle in further and Revali all but screamed for help. 

_Gods please, what did I do to deserve this?!_

There was no use. He was stuck, and he would be trapped for the rest of the night. Revali strained his neck to gaze at the night sky. The full moon was high, it had to barely be past midnight. It would be at least five AM, eight if luck wasn't on his side, until Link awoke from his deep slumber. 

All Revali could hope for was something to knock him out to kill time. He tried to ignore the nervous beat in his chest, how he gulped every few seconds, and how his talons jittered. He was the great _Rito Champion!_ This unworthy man should _not_ be making him nervous like this. This was nothing like the battles he has fought, the training he’s endured, this was pathetic of him to--

“Thank you, Revali.” Link said, his voice muffled by feathers, “This means a lot to me.” 

Revali hadn’t noticed Link had woken up a bit, his eyes more focused as they gazed into his. He closed his eyes, letting his body shut down from embarrassment. 

Link healed surprisingly fast for someone who looked dead his first day in Rito Village. A few days had passed, their routine being the same with Revali feeding and watching him until Link was able to breathe out at least one nostril. Revali would ignore how his heart raced in his chest every morning when he woke up next to Link, how he had to fight the smile forming. Dammit, what happened to him? He had gotten soft, seeing Link weak like this _made_ him soft.

He thought of an excuse, like _oh,_ he couldn’t have the great Champion of Hyrule die of something as pathetic as a cold. That was all he could think of, even though the day before he thought of this situation as amusing. His eye twitched in annoyance as he watched Link stand from the bed, stretching his stiff limbs. If he was able to stand on his own, why was he still here? 

He didn’t mind being thanked every night by Link though. It made him feel somehow superior, that this would be his good deed of the year. 

Though he didn’t manage to get himself awake enough to leave the bed in time, for he was greeted by the princess herself later that day, a smug smile planted on her face when she saw him. 

“Have a fun time?” Zelda said, leaning against the hut’s entrance. Revali covered his face with one of the blankets, muffled screaming filling the room. 

A familiar hand rested on him, and he peeked out from under his shelter. Link, though his nose was bright red and he sniffled, was back to normal. His tight frown was such a different sight from the past few days, Revali had to bite back an insult. But Link’s face changed, the smallest of smiles appearing. 

“Thank you again, Revali.” Link mumbled loud enough for only him to hear. 

Once the duo had left, Revali let his gale carry him to Medoh, his mind stuck on Link’s simple smile. 


End file.
